Logically Bonding
Short shipfic for Nightwind and Vibe. Made with Badwolf152. Chapter 1 (Vibe) Vibe sighed, her tail dragging behind her. She rustled her blouse, her bag hanging lazily on her shoulder. She had enough many to get a meal, and a few water bottles. That was useful. Her colors changed to a desprate light pink, but she quickley turned it back to purple. She laid her headphones around her neck. Suddenly, her eyes widened and her frills pricked up when she heard a excited voice around the corner. She looked around, but she didn't see anyone acting very excited. No surprise. This was nightcry. She put her headphones back on. 'Grow A Pear' was the only noise she focused on. She went around the corner, humming, inorging the dragons staring at her. She was young adult, a teen, on the street's of nightcry alone, depending on her little brother who she didn't even see often for money, and she didn't even fit in here. Did she care? No. Think what you wanna, haters. Cause I'm just gonna shake. ''She smiled to herself, and closed her eyes. She heard a muffled shouting, and she opened her eyes, just in time to see a flash of blue crash into her. "Ow..." She moaned. Chapter 2 (Nightwind) Nightwind shifted his wings to make sure they weren't broken. Nope. Seemed fine. He rubbed his head as he sat up. He saw a Rainwing laying on the ground, with a green sweater, skinny jeans, and what looked like a pink blouse. Her headphones laid beside her. At least, he assumed they were her headphones. She might have stolen them. "Erm... Sorry..." He said, as the Rainwing sat up too. She growled a bit. "N-no. I'm ok. I think..." Nightwind clacked his claws against the ground. When the Rainwing faced him, he stopped. ''Dang. She's cute. ''His eyes sparked, and the Rainwing looked embarassed. "O-Oh, um, u-uh, I-I'm Vick. I-I mean, I'm Vibe! Y-Yeah..." Nightwing smiled one if his flirty smiles. It was cute how she blushed like that, and chuckled when she blushed more when he smiled. "Nightwind." He put a wing around her as if they had been dating there whole lives. "And your cute." Chapter 3 (Vibe) Vibe blushed. She swear she would punch this hybrid, even if he was cute. But no. That would only give HER more power. "Right..." She said, pulling away from Nightwind. She went bright red when she saw the hybrid give a more charming smile, and tried her best to stay purple. Her bag gave away, and all of her stuff fell out. The hybrid's ears went down as he saw everything fall out. "That's it." She heard him murmer, before she found him pulling her away. "H-Hey!" She shouted, her scales turning a startled green. She huffed as Nightwind inorged her. She tried to keep the things she managed to put back before Nightwind had dragged her away in her bag. They stopped in front of a store. "Erm... I have no money..." "I know." Chapter 4 (Nightwind) Nightwind put a wad of money in Vibe's Talon. "Here." He had put her ID in his pocket. "Get yourself something." He pushed his patrol cap further up his head, showing more of his eyes. He smiled with amusement when Vibe blushed. Funny. "Want something to eat?" He offered politely. He heard a song playing in the background. "That new restruant, Giovanni's, just opened up. Pretty good food. I say we go there." Giovanni's was a very expensive, fancy resturant, but Nightwind could afford it. He'd gone a couple times already. Giovanni himself had invited Nightwind to the opening. "It's not too far from here." Chapter 5 (Vibe) "Um... I... Erm... Thanks..." She didn't know what to say. Why was this hybrid acting so nice to her. "Y-Yeah... a resturant sounds nice..." She peered at her bag, which had a giant hole on the bottom. "I... think I'll first get a new bag. I'll be right back." She went into the store. She got herself a pink bag, a candy bar, and a packet of gum. She went outside, and was honestly sorta surprised to see Nightwind still waiting there. She blushed. He really did want to take her. "Erm, hey..." She said quitely, going up to him. "Yeah... I'll... go to the resturant..." It seemed so weird, and embarassing she was just letting this hybrid take her to some places. ''Dang his impressive charm. ''Thinking this made her blush more. Chapter 6 (Nightwind) They walked for a little while. Giovanni walked outside, and smiled when he saw Nightwind. "Nightwind! Where you been, cousin!" There was no way they could be cousins, but Giovanni called everyone that. "Who's the bella dragon next to you?" Giovanni liked using foreign words. Bella meant beautiful. "Just helping her out." Nightwind said with a smile. "The usual seat? We've been calling it your booth lately." "That would be perfect, Giovanni." Nightwind smiled, and Giovanni led them inside. Giovanni walked them to the balcony. "Here we are. I'll be right back, cousins, with some wine. White, as usual?" Nightwind nodded, and Giovanni walked back inside. Nightwind took his cap off, and set it on the table. "Giovanni is a character." He said with a grin. "Nice place, huh?" There was a beautiful view of the city. Chapter 7 (Vibe) Vibe nodded, her eyes sparkling. "I've never seen anything like it." Her bag sat beside her, and she remembered something. She took out a small camera from the bag, and snapped a picture. "It... Looks fancy. How are you gonna aford this?" Nightwind looked about the same age as her, and beside his charm, there doesn't seem like much of a chance he could really bargin to get stuff. ''Maybe he has a good job? He looks casual, but his swagger sure makes it seem like he makes loads. ''Vibe blushed a bit more. What was she thinking. She took out a piece of gum and plopped it into her mouth. Chapter 8 (Nightwind) "I've got a job. Me and Giovanni have been friends for a long time as well, so that helps." Nightwind nodded. Giovanni walked back with a bottle of wine. He poured it into two wine glasses. "Here is the menu." Giovanni set two menus on the table. "Bella, you like what you see?" He gestured at the view. "Is, magneficent, right?" Giovanni was very proud of his business. Nightwind skimmed the menu. "Classic spaghetti for me, Giovanni. Grazie." Giovanni wrote that down. "Bella?" Giovanni looked over at Vibe, who had blushed when she read the menu. "Oh, and a martini, Nightwind?" "Of course. On the rocks, if you please." "Capishe!" Giovanni smiled. Nightwind knew that Giovanni liked it when he had girls over to the resturant. Chapter 9 (Vibe) "I'll take some spaghetti too, and yes, the view is really nice." She nodded. She stared a bit at the white wine. She had never had any acholcal before, mostly because she never had enough money to buy any. She took a sip. It had a strange tang to it. ''Wait... Oh three. moons did I just swallow my gum? ''She shook her head. "Yeah, just spaghetti." She still kept staring at the wine. She blushed some more. Yup. It seemed strange. The only reason she ordered the same meal as Nightwind was because she barely even heard of some of the meals on the menu. Chapter 10 (Nightwind) "I'll go tell the cook. Ciao, Bella, Nightwind. The martini should be out quickly." Giovanni smiled, and walked off. Nightwind had a sip of the wine. "I'd say about... 10 years old? It's good, huh?" Nightwind sniffed the drink, and swirled the glass. He looked at the bubbles that formed. "High quality. Giovanni's father's, I'll bet it was. Anyway, you got a job?" Nightwind asked. He had another sip. He looked over the city. "Magnificent." He murmured, saying what Giovanni had said. Chapter 11 (Vibe) Vibe nodded. "I guess it's OK." She looked back at the city. "I don't really. I'm a street singer. I make my money off of that." She tugged at her headphones. She took another sip. There was something about that tang that was so addictive. Perhaps she just thought that because she never had anything like it. She blushed more. She was beginning to feel sorta... Drowsy. She ignored it. "You look like a Nightwing... But you also seem like a Icewing. You're a hybrid?" She looked at her new bag. She sorta wanted to take a picture of Nightwind, but the thought just made her blush. She sighed. Chapter 12 (Nightwind) "Yeah. My mom's part SkyWing and NightWing, see here?" He pointed at a few dark red scales on his snout. "And my dad's an IceWing. I haven't seen them in a while." he said thoughtfully. "Anyway. Music, huh? You ever been to Death's Edge.? They've got a large stadium there, for concerts, you know? I've gone to a twenty twø dragøns one before. It was good." Nightwind nodded. Chapter 13 (Vibe) "No. Don't really have much money to go to concerts. And, I've never met a three-way hybrid. That's cool." She smiled, as she took another sip. The more she drank, the more drowsy she felt. She still kept inoring it. She also seemed to blush more. ''Dang... there's something weird about this guy. ''She sighed, hoping the food would come quickly. Things seemed to be getting more awkward. She tugged at her sweater a bit, it a hesitating way. Chapter 14 (Nightwind) Giovanni came and gave Nightwind a martini. "The meal will be out soon." He nodded, and walked off. "Easy, tiger. Don't get drunk on me." Nightwind said with a smile. "I could take you to one, sometime. You got family, Vibe?" He asked, looking over the city. He had an idea. Wouldn't work, but maybe it would. Hmm. He looked at the sun, which was starting to go down. "Eh?" He sipped his martini, much better than the wine. Chapter 15 (Vibe) "Parents left when I was young. I still have my little brother, Vick, but I don't see him often. He gives me money when I really need it. He's probably at a gay bar somewhere." She couldn't help but laugh a little. "He's... Pretty gay." She nodded to herself. She couldn't get her eyes off that wine. "Ethier that stuff is strong, or I get drunk weirdly fast." She blushed a bit. "I'm not drunk right now. Also, it would be really nice if you could take me some time." Her hot pink eyes gazed at the sun. "It is getting late, though." She clacked her talon on the table. Chapter 16 (Nightwind) "Nah. This is when all the fun nightlife comes out. And here's Giovanni!" Nightwind smiled as Giovanni brought the food out. "Here you go, cousins." he looked over at Nightwind. "The Godfather is coming here tonight. You sure you want to stay?" "Duh. I'm buying this meal, I'm going to eat it." Nightwind's eyes radiated recklessness. Giovanni nodded in concern. "Don't let him get hurt, Bella..." Giovanni walked to the back. "I'd advise staying out of anything that might happen. It can get... Serious." Nightwind said with a grin, and started eating his food. Chapter 17 (Vibe) Vibe shrugged. "I've been harassed, robbed, kidnapped, and escaped death more then once. Now, I'm pretty sure I can deal with something serious." She took out a empty water bottle, pulled off the cap, and put the rest of the wine in it. "But... God father? What does that mean?" She begain eating too. Her bag seemed tilt off of the seat. She looked back at the setting sun. Things had been tough. She was a Rainwing who barley fitted here, in the streets of nightcry. Her brother was the only family she had left. And still, she was able to survive. How? That was a question she asked herself every day. Chapter 18 (Nightwind) "The Godfather is a crime boss. Distantly related to Giovanni. Right over there." Nightwind nodded. A SwiftWing with a jet black mane (styled in an Italian way) was sitting down, talking to a young male dragon. Two thugs were standing next to the Godfather. Giovanni was pouring them some champagn, nervously pushing his dark hair out of his eyes. "Anyway. Science interest you?" Nightwind asked, then took another bite of spaghetti. Chapter 19 (Vibe) "I think it's intresting." She nodded, then stopped as she saw a familiar Rainwing come in. He noticed to her, and smirked. Oh, shut up. Your gay. Vick rolled his eyes with a nod. "Anyways, why do you ask?" She glanced at the setting sun again, her eyes darting up and down as she also took another bite. Chapter 20 (Nightwind) "You want a job? We've got an opening." Nightwind said coolly, as if it was no big deal. He kept eating casually, as if it was just something to be done normally. He had a sip of his martini. He finished up his spaghetti. "I'd need to know right now, and you'd have to come right now, if you wanted it." Nightwind was calm and collected, so he kept an eye on the Godfather. Chapter 21 (Vibe) "Well, I do need a job." She took another bite. "Sure, why not?" She put the bottle of wine in her bag, for later. "It would be cool." She watched Vick from the corner of her eye. She wanted to make sure he didn't try anything. She knew her brother. Her claw clacked the table. Her sweater's zipper gleamed in the light. This hybrid was strange, and he had just offered her a job, and she accepted it. Why? Cause, she guessed she was desperate. She blushed a bit more. Chapter 22 (Nightwind) "Then let's get the heck out of here. He's gonna try something, and I'd rather not get involved." Nightwind put a wad of cash on the table, with a hefty tip for Giovanni. He held his Talon out for Vibe. "Let's go." It was obvious the Godfather was getting drunk and with drunkeness came rage. It would be getting dangerous. Night wind kept his cool. Chapter 23 (Vibe) Vibe nodded. She could see Vicks tail disappearing out of the door. ''Was he seriously...? ''She ignored the fact and grabbed his talon. She grabbed her bag before Nightwind begain dragging her the simaller way he dragged her in front of the store. She put her headphones onto her head. She could tell Vick was close. Chapter 24 (NW) Nightwind brought her outside. Drunken yelling could be heard. "Do you mind if we fly? Cause we need to get going. It's getting late." Said Nightwind as a gunshot went off. "And the cops will be here soon too." Sirens were blaring. "Yeah. We should fly." He smirked as more gunshots were heard. He pulled on Vibe's Talon, ready to take off. Chapter 25 (Vibe) ''Yup. This guy is dangerous. ''She flapped her wings, and they both lifted into the air. "Alright. You obviously know quite a bit about these other dangers." She doing her bag back onto her shoulder. "So... Where are we going next?" This felt weird. It looked like she and Nightwind had known each other there whole lives, and yet, she had only met him today. Chapter 26 (NW) "Death's Edge." He said, as if it were obvious. "Shouldn't take us too long to get there." He observed the city below them in silence. He seemed content. He was casual in his demeanor, cool, collected. The cops were at Giovanni's, but Nightwind didn't seem to care that much. "We should get there in an hour or so." Chapter 27 (Vibe) Vibe nodded. She wasn't use to flying for more then a hour, but she didn't mention that. Her pink bag dragged in the wind. She could tell someone was following him, but she didn't mind. After all, it was probably Vick. She nodded to herself. "Hm." Chapter 28 (NW) "The place is kept pretty under wraps. Not many know about it. We study gene codes, genetic traits, the like." Nightwind nodded. They kept flying for a while. "We're pretty much here." Nightwind smiled as Death's Edge came into view. Chapter 29 (Vibe) Vibe nodded. "Huh.' Her bag nearly fell off of her shoulder. "That sounds cool." She took out another piece of gum and plopped it into her mouth. Why was Vick getting so interested in her all of sudden? Perhaps it was because she was hanging out with Nightwind. He had a tendency to be over protective at times. Chapter 30 (NW) Nightwind landed. He started walking briskly. "In 10 minutes, a twenty twø dragøns concert is going to start. You game? We've got a little time to Spare." He nodded. He was aware of an entity next to Vibe. He hadn't said anything yet, but he was probably going to. "Though we could always just come around later. My boss probably wants us right now." Nightwind shrugged carelessly, and kept walking. Chapter 31 (Vibe) Vibe landed too. "That sounds... nice. We should probably get to your boss, but, I wouldn't mind going to a concert." She chewed her gum, following after Nightwind. Almost in cue, Vick landed beside her casually. It scared Vibe a bit, but, she quickly calmed down. "I knew it." She growled, and Vick laughed. "Of course you did. Your my sister." Chapter 32 (NW) "Your brother you mentioned? He's gay, right?" Nightwind didn't really care, wanting to get a move on. He shrugged. "Yeah, I was wrong. Doc Taiga is gonna want us there. We can go to the concert tomorrow, sorry." Nightwind meant it. "My shift starts-oh crap, just a few minutes, I was Wrong." Nightwind said coolly. Chapter 33 (Vibe) Vick glanced at Vibe, who shrugged, amused. "Alright, then. I guess we gotta get there fast, then." She glanced at Vick. "You?" Vick shrugged. "I don't anything else to do. I'll wait for you guys." He nodded, shifting his wings, bringing his toque away from his eyes. Vibe rolled her eyes. "Alright. Don't be surprised if we don't come out in a few hours." Vick chuckled. "I'm pretty sure ALL girls take there time." Vibe rolled her eyes. Chapter 34 (NW) "Whatever." Nightwind shrugged. He led Vibe down the street. Vick couldn't see them anymore. "We'll be there soon." He brought her down another alley. He took another left, then a right. "Here we are." He led her into a building that didn't have a sign on the door. It looked pretty dull. "Hey, Doc, I hired someone." Taiga smiled when Nightwind spoke. "Awesome! What's your name?" Chapter 35 (Vibe) Vibe touched her headphones. "Vibe." She turned purple again when saying this. Her tail whapped a bit on the floor. A few thoughts traced her mind. What was she getting herself into? She blushed a bit, putting her bag down. "Vibe. Like, a music feeling." She said, more in a mutter then really saying it. Chapter 36 (NW) "Cool! I'm Taiga, a Doctor here. Es cool. Anyway, just sign in, and ooo! We need to do a blood test, just ta make sure you'll be okay." Taiga gestured at Synthia, who was sitting at the front desk with a clipboard. She nodded to Vibe, putting a pen on the clipboard. "Let's get this party started!" Taiga laughed. Nightwind grinned. Taiga was hilarious. Chapter 37 (Vibe) Vibe couldn't help but smile a bit. What could she say? She liked dragons who had a cheerful side. "Blood test?" Well, she had lost tons of blood before. A bit wouldn't be that bad. She took the pen, and signed the paper. Meh. No harm. Vick would probably freak out. A blood test? She could handle that. Chapter 38 (NW) "Follow me," Nightwind led Vibe to the back. He sat her down on a table. "Which Talon is your dominant one?" He asked, looking over a sheet. "Sign here please." He pointed at the clipboard. "And if when you're ready, take a sniff of this." He gestured to a wadded up cloth. "It makes sure your heart rate stays consistent. Anyway, Taiga will be in here shortly. I've got to go get something ready. Bye." He started out the room. "Or as Giovanni would say, Ciao Bella." He grinned, and left. Taiga walked in. Chapter 39 (Vibe) Vibe looked up at Taiga. She smiled a bit, and signed the clipboard. She took a sniffed the wabbed cloth. She tilted her head at the sour yet comfortating smell. She looked at Taiga. "So, what are we going to do next?" Her talons clacked the table. It was a good question, wasn't it? Chapter 40 (NW and Taiga) "Just lean back, aaaand relax. There we Go, easy does it." Taiga smiled. The knock-out gas should be kicking in in 3...2... *** Nightwind was selecting different serums. "This, this, Oo! And this. Accurate, accurate. Taiga can handle the rest." Nightwind nodded. He was pretty pumped. He started walking back to Taiga and Vibe. Chapter 41 (Vibe) Vibe blacked out. There she was, in the blackness of her mind. She ran over to her memory's. Too late. A shoulder grabbed her. She growled at the demon. Dia smiled. "Oh, c'mon, Vibe! We barley get to talk!" Vibe rolled her eyes. "We always talk when I go to sleep, Dia!" Dia laughed. "Yes, yes, I know. But, there has been something I've been dieing to speak to you about..." Dia dragged Vibe over to a black door. She opened it, and threw her in. Vibe could hear through her yelling, "Enjoy!" Chapter 42 (NW) Nightwind walked into the room. "She's out cold." Said Taiga. "Get started, Doc." Taiga nodded to Nightwind, taking blood and checking her Talon. "Wait, what did she say her dominant Talon was?" Nightwind shrugged. "Just go with right. That usually works." Taiga nodded, and kept going. Nightwind hooked up syringes to the serums. ."here We go." He injected one in her. Chapter 43 (Vibe) Vibe snarled. What memory had Dia put her in? She looked around, and stopped. This was a new memory. She looked around, soon finding a cavern. Inside of it, she and Nightwind were talking in a simaller way to how they first met. She blushed. She had a door filled with her memory's with him now? Great. How embarrassing. ''Really, Dia? ''She looked around. She heard a gun shot, and she looked up. There was her and Nightwind flying away. This seemed so weird. Chapter 44 (NW) Nightwind injected a final serum. "There we go. We should keep her under for a little while, eh Doc?" Taiga was finishing up on Vibe's Talon. "Maybe, give her nerve endings more time to adjust. And you want to say I did it all? I don't mind, and I don't blame you if I get slapped. Wouldn't be the first time." Taiga nodded. "Sure, I don't really care." Nightwind replied. He touched her shoulder. "Those serums should be reaching her heart right about... Now. Fast acting. DNA alterations should occur in the next 20 Minutes, starting with her fangs." Nightwind clapped his talons together. "Now, we wait." Chapter 45 (Vibe) Vibe walked around, and found Dia sitting there, watching a giant screen. "Huh? I don't remember this...." Dia nodded. "These are the memory's you can't see, but will still be there. However, if you watch it long enough, it will become and official memory!" Vibe rolled her eyes, but Sat beside Dia, watching. Chapter 46 (NW) "There we go, Nightwind." Taiga smiled. "She'll be comin around in a couple minutes. Check her Talon for me?" Nightwind shrugged, not really caring. He was touching the knuckles on Vibe's right Talon, presumably her dominant one. He ended up touching the metal. "Titanium?" "Of course! Lightweight and splendid color!" Taiga replied with a smile. "Aidios!" And Taiga left the room. Chapter 47 (Vibe) "Hm?" Vibe begain vaporizing. Dia sighed. "Aw. You have to leave. I guess I'll see you later..." Vibe sighed. Now, what had been happening well she had blacked out? She felt a pain, but then it was gone. She opened her eyes. Her talons twicthed. "Erm..." She tried her best to not go bright red. Chapter 48 (NW) ”Whoops. Take it easy with that right talon. I would advise looking slowly. Taiga may have done... Something while I was gone." Nightwind shrugged. "Slowly. And take it easy talking, your fangs might feel sensitive. Again, Taiga..." Nightwind shook his head. "It's okay though. Shouldn't hurt too badly." Chapter 49 (Vibe) Vibe nodded carefully. Her fangs did feel sorta weird... Then again, they were always weird. "R-right." It was weird. She usually only talked to Dia when she was sleeping, not when she blacked out. "What next?" She said quietly, trying to be careful with her fangs. Chapter 50 (NW) "Alright. Now, look down at your right Talon, don't freak out." Nightwind wrote down a sentence on the clipboard. ''Subject seems to be taking things remarkably well. Nightwind looked back up at Vibe. "Careful." He reiterated. Chapter 51 (Vibe) Vibe slowly looked down. "Erm... Yeah, that's weird." She looked back at Nightwind. "Alright, what else did you do? Turn my tail into a barb?" She flicked her tail. Nope. Sorta sad, that would have been cool. She flexed her left Talon. It only seemed to be the right one. Good. Chapter 52 (NW) Nightwind wrote down on the clipboard, Alarmingly well. He walked over to her, and held her right Talon. "That's not just metal plating." He said calmly. Nightwind touched were metal met scale. That would hurt immensely. The metal was from her knuckles down, all the way, including her claws. "Titanium." He added. He poked different parts of the titanium limbs. "Nerve endings wired into it, so you can control it easily. It'll make your Talon feel sore for a day or so, but then it'll be right-good." He attempted a comforting smile. He ahead almost said, 'back to normal', but heck, that was impossible. Chapter 53 (Vibe) Vibe nodded, flinching as he touched it. "Alright, I guess." She murmured. If she was normal, she would probably freak out, get mad at him. But no. That would give Dia power. She had to stay calm. She didn't want Dia to take over her. She just couldn't. It would be alright. Even if it might be impossible for it to turn back to normal... Chapter 54 (NW) "I can't believe Taiga just went and did this..." Nightwind sighed. "Oh, also," he added. "Careful with your breathing. We'll have to take you outside for that." Nightwind pulled Vibe up. "Maybe now. And at least Taiga didn't do anything insane like he did with Shore." he glanced at her wings. "I'm sure you'd rather keep your wings, am I right? Let's get going." He let that sink in. He let go of her Talon, and started walking off. "There's your shirt." he pointed at a chair that had her blouse on it. Chapter 55 (Vibe) Vibe nodded. She looked at the blouse, then back to her shirt. "Um... Do I put this over my clothes, or is there a place where I can change...?" She turned a bright red. She knew she shouldn't be talking this much, but she was just so chatty. She couldn't help it. She hoped the answer wasn't too obvious... Chapter 56 (NW) Nightwind refrained from laughing. Instead, he yawned. "Hurry up and change, unless you want the shirt you're wearing to get burned." He wanted to get going. "And does it really matter where?" Nightwind was the kind of guy who would change clothes in front of a crowd without a second thought. Chapter 57 (Vibe) "I dunno." She shrugged. She took off her shirt, and put on the other blouse. She glanced at her green sweater. She stuffed it into her bag, along with her pink blouse. "Alright. I'm ready." She nodded, going up to Nightwind, and swinging the bag on her shoulder. Chapter 58 (NW) "Brilliant." Nightwind led her outside. He nudged her shoulder, noting her blushing at his contact. It amused him. "Okay, so we're out here. I'd like you to try two things," Nightwind said calmly. "First, try to... I don't know how you say it... Take a deep breath, let the air warm inside you, then let it out, with force or something." Nightwind wasnt sure how to explain it. "Yeah, something like that. Then, the second thing I'd like you to do is spit venom at that target over there. Target the center." Nightwind gestured to the target about 20-30 yards away. Chapter 59 (Vibe) Vibe nodded. "Erm... ok..." She took a deep breath. She felt something strange, and warm inside her. Weird. She breathed out, something that felt weird. Wait... was that... fire that came out of her mouth? She stopped, and touched her lips. Weird. She looked at the target. Venom? That would be easy. She took another deep breath, and tried to shoot her venom. None came from her mouth. That was so weird. Her long fangs should have done it pretty far. She turned to Nightwind. "Let me guess... he replaced my venom with fire?" Chapter 60 (NW) "Yeah." Said Nightwind. "He kind of surprised me. He's a weird boss." Nightwind shrugged. "Anyway. Those fangs will probably be sore for a little while, and your throat might feel weird for a bit too. It'll feel okay after a while. Anyway." Nightwind looked up, then back at the door. "It's gonna be one heck of a ride." And he started walking back inside. Almost cracked right then, he thought to himself. I guess I'm a pretty good bluffer. Chapter 61 (Vibe) Vibe was quiet at first, then begain following Nightwind. She was silent, her bag still slung on her shoulder. What would happen next? She took out another piece of gum, and plopped it into her mouth. She now had fire, her venom was gone, and, well, it seemed they did something to her knuckles. What a day. Chapter 62 (NW) Night wind brought Vibe in. He seemed to be heading out of the building. He wanted to take her out to eat again, or something. "Pick a direction." He said, gesturing to the surrounding area with a Talon. Chapter 63 (Vibe) Vibe looked around. She wasn't famillar with Death's Edge, and she didn't want to make a "Wrong" choice. "Erm..." She changed to a bit of an embarassed pink. Which way? Maybe... Right? Right was always the right way, right? She didn't know what to do. Category:Content (Badwolf152) Category:Content (MKDragonet) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)